The invention relates to a foot-supporting body of energy-absorbing design for a motor vehicle. A foot-supporting body of energy-absorbing foamed plastic is arranged after the end wall on the passenger/driver compartment side, and is supported in a positionally secured manner against the end wall.
A foot-supporting body is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,284, which foot-supporting body, for adaptation to various leg lengths of front-seat passengers, can be placed on the floor side from the front edge of the seat to the end wall, the intention being for the foot-supporting body to be held in its respective position via a layer covering its underside. However, the layer attached to the underside is unable, in the event of a collision, to hold in situ the foot-supporting body and the high foot-supporting forces which occur at the same time, so that it is not capable of reliably fulfilling the task intended for it. Moreover, the known foot-supporting body is only of benefit to the feet of the front-seat passenger and, when used on the driver's side, is only of benefit at most to the left foot, in which case the possibility cannot be excluded of the foot slipping off the support surface of the supporting body during a corresponding inwards movement of the end wall when the latter is deformed as a result of an accident and then striking a less protected area or an area which is not protected at all.
An object of the invention is to create a foot-supporting body which, in the event of a collision, remains in a fixed position with respect to the end wall and thereby decidedly decreases the risk of injury, and which is of benefit not only to the left foot. Further means are provided for reliably preventing slipping off of the foot supported on the body in the event of a collision.
This object is achieved by securing the foot supporting body at the end wall under the traveling path of at least one of the driver's feet. After the right foot too has slipped off or slipped forward from the pedal, it is received in the same manner as the left foot, with each foot, in the course of the plastic deformation work occurring, digging into the contact surface, allocated to each foot, of the foamed-plastic moulded body arranged in concealed manner and adapted to the shape of the end wall. Sliding off to the side is thereby prevented, a locally smaller surface pressure is achieved and therefore the risk of injury is considerably reduced. At the same time, an overall reduction in driver/passenger space intrusion depth of the contact surfaces facing towards the feet is achieved by an inherent plastic deformation occurring in the foot-supporting body, caused by the performance of the deformation work by means of the feet. Connected with this, the load in the front area and lower-leg area decreases, triggered by the longer acceleration path and the smaller change in intrusion speed associated therewith.
The moulded body is preferably made of foamed-plastic material such as polystyrene and polyurethane, with a lower volumetric-weight limit of about 20 g/dm.sup.3 being taken as a basis.
The foot-supporting body can be mounted as a distance in front of both feet during normal traveling operation. This case occurs when the vehicle is equipped on the left-hand side with an attached raised foot support which, for example, is made of a material formed out of a part of the vehicle body or made of a viscoplastic material. In such a vehicle, the foot-supporting body according to the invention can be refitted in a simple manner.
However, it is also contemplated for the foot-supporting body to be acted upon only by the left foot during normal traveling operation. This takes place when the foot-supporting body extends as far as the area of the normal position of the left foot.
An especially simple assembly is provided according to certain preferred embodiments if the foot-supporting body forms a constructional unit with the floor covering.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.